


Day 03 - Bubbly

by naboru



Series: 30 Days of Porn [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you should just shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 03 - Bubbly

**Title:** Bubbly  
 **Continuity:** G1  
 **Warnings:** comedy, smut (unspecified, so make up what you like better ;) )  
 **Pairing:** Wildrider/Dead End  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Summary:** Sometimes, you should just shut up.  
 **Prompt:** Bubbly  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 **Note:** Written for Day 03 of the [_30 Days of Porn_ Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/moebiusschleife/7125.html).  
I hope my interpretation of the word bubbly is okay. :)

 **Bubbly**

Dead End arched, his optics flickering. “Mmm~ha!” _Slag_ , this was good, he thought, but didn’t say it. He wouldn’t say anything so vulgar, not even in a situation like this - pressed up against the wall, his spoiler stroked roughly, vents working fast.

He moaned anew, then sighed, annoyed, when Wildrider began talking - again.

“I didn’t know, you know - hah - it hadn’t HA-ppened before, and… and…”

Dead End tried to stop paying attention to the words interrupted by moans and sighs, but those noises of arousal made the charge rise.

“ _Oh Sigma_! You know, gotta tell him, but - Oh _FRAG_ -”

Oh frag indeed. Dead End groaned loudly, and his head dropped back, writhing under Wildrider’s frantic touches and strokes which mirrored his personality so well.

Rough, erratic, unfocused - _wild_ \- and Dead End’s frame became hotter by every astrosecond.

Sometimes he needed it this way, and he knew Wildrider would never say no to him. He looked great, he was team, and it felt so fraggin’ good.

An intense shudder surged down his frame.

What Dead End didn’t need was Wildrider’s almost constant talking - about anything, not even interfacing. He probably would have coped better with it if the other had said _certain_ things, related to the current situation, but Dead End was far from motioning that he liked dirty talk…

“…s’not that I wanted that, you know, it- mpf - it’s not. Ain’t suicidal, but it’s… Mn~AH! It just-” at this point, Dead End decided he’d had enough.

“Sigma,” the red mech moaned - from arousal, but his resignation was clear. “Just shut the _frag_ up!” He pulled Wildrider even closer and stopped the incoherent flow of words with a fierce kiss.


End file.
